The Last Dusk
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: When they wait patiently for each others, longing for the first love. / Jika bukan benang merah takdir yang akan menautkan mereka, biar Hinata titipkan perasaan yang mungkin tidak sepatutnya disampaikan pada Naruto melalui serat-serat benang merah yang dirajutnya. / "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu." / Special for: NaruHina Goes to Canon Island. Warn: canon, spoiler.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

_**.**_

_**I will survive and dozo, Minna-sama~ ;D**_****

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own Naruto, and do not take any commercial advantages nor profit from making this fanfiction. Pure just for fun. **

**Warning: CANON, possibly OOC, typo(s), almost OOt, etc. **

**.**

_**Special backsound**_**: Kiss The Rain by Yiruma**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Hari itu suram. Orang-orang berbaju hitam. Nuansa dikungkung temaram. Wajah-wajah berairmuka muram.

Beratus-ratus pigura foto memapar senyum setiap eksistensi yang punah dari muka bumi. Wajah orang-orang tercinta yang terpatri di memori dan selamanya terkenang abadi.

Ia berdiri paling depan di antara barisan, menaruh setangkai bunga mawar putih simbolisasi suci penghormatan terakhir di sebuah foto terakhir yang paling lama ditatapinya. Pandangannya hampa tanpa tara, dan bila bukan karena seseorang yang ia sebut sebagai jenius itu mengorbakan diri, ia takkan pernah ada. Dunia lenyap berkubang duka karena mereka akan selamanya menggapai mimpi-mimpi imajinasi yang tidak akan terealisasi, tertidur tanpa pernah melihat lagi terik matahari yang menghangatkan mereka dan lembut mengingatkan ini terlalu siang untuk tetap bermimpi.

Seseorang turut meletakkan bunga di samping bunganya. Mengerling, terkejut menemukan gadis itu merunduk dalam menghayati secarik memori tentang sang mendiang yang tertuang pada foto tersebut. Biner lavender itu meredup, tersendat menghirup napas—mungkin dengan ingatan bahwa jenazah salah seorang terkasihnya bahkan tak lagi bisa memandang dunia melalui mata khas klan mereka. Mata itu takkan pernah terbuka.

Ini akhir distopia. Tak ada perjuangan sia-sia. Dunia menggapai damai dalam rengkuh euforia.

Namun usai memanjatkan doa dan masih berdiri menatapi untuk tak berupaya meratapi nyawa-nyawa yang ranggas di medan perang—sementara mereka hidup dan napas akan entah sampai kapan tetap mereka hirup, titik-titik melankolia luruh dari lanskap lavender itu.

Hati yang masih memiliki nurani manusiawi oleh pedih tak terperi sadis didecit. Terlalu banyak tumpah-ruah airmata menghujani kolong langit dan lolong duka menyalak sembulan awam yang menutupi bentang langit. Perasaan sesak melesak seluas rongga dada membuatkan napas mereka secara imajiner terhimpit.

Meski ada begitu banyak entitas satu per satu beranjak pergi dari pemakaman menangis miris, keduanya tetap tinggal. Kendati masih tersisa teman-teman yang enggan beranjak karena terlalu diliputi duka, keduanya masih berdiri di depan peti jenazah yang sama.

Nama Neji Hyuuga akan selalu hidup, tersemat besarnya jasa walau jantungnya berhenti berdegup.

Naruto uzumaki akhirnya meraih jari-jemari yang terkulai di sisi tubuh gadis itu, menarik halus pergelangan tangannya, membenam Hinata Hyuuga dalam pelukan erat. Dan gelimang secemerlang lubuk laut itu turut menguntai linang melankolia.

Untuk kali ini, mereka saling bersandar menghayati sunyi dari mereka yang telah mati.

** . **

**#~**~#**

**.**

**Special for Event NARUHINA GOES TO CANON ISLAND,**

**.**

**The Last Dusk**

**(when they wait patiently for each others, longing for the first love)**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Dua tahun berselang.

Naruto Uzumaki misuh-misuh. Seenaknya saja Sakura menyuruh dirinya untuk menjauh. Mentang-mentang si Sasuke sedang kembali dan mereka pasti berduaan, lebih kejam lagi Sai terang-terangan mengusir dirinya yang tak sengaja masuk ke ruangan kerja Sai dan menemuka Ino jadi objek lukis dengan pose aduhai. Sialan. Ia sendirian. Dan ia didepak secara tidak terhormat oleh Rokudaime Hokage, mantan gurunya sendiri yang menikmati waktu senggang membaca buku masterpiece Ero-Sannin.

Di penghujung hari tatkala jingga menjilat lekukan imajiner horizon sejauh mata memandang, Naruto menaiki puncak gunung yang terpahatkan wajah para Hokage. Tak dinyana, ia menspot presensi yang membuat jantungnya gaduh berdentum. Perasaan anomali yang tak membuatnya sedikit pun mafhum. Bukan pula sesuatu yang bisa didiamkannya dan merasa maklum.

"Naruto-kun?"

Ada suatu titik yang terjatuh di hatinya, berdenting—mungkin itu suara lembut yang halus memanggil dirinya—hingga sensasi dingin menyebabkan ia merinding. Bening, bening seperti matanya—dan ia bisa melihat refleksinya berpendar di sepasang biner lavender tersebut. Tatkala bibir sewarna mega di pucuk cakrawala itu melengkungkan senyum, dan ada pendar tanya di matanya, Naruto tertegun.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun?"

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat untuk menjentik atensi pemuda yang—sepertinya—lupa cara menarik napas. Tidak ada yang normal dari sirkulasi udara di paru-parunya—mampat terhambat. Hanya saja, situasi abnormal itu bila ditilik dari sudut pandang seseorang yang sedang terpesona maka bisa dikatakan bahwa Naruto masih waras, dan cukup normal.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Hinata?" Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang, dan pertanyaan meluncur dari bibirnya.

Hinata Hyuuga terdiam sesaat. Senyumnya tak berbayang di matanya. Mungkin formalitas belaka—Naruto menilik tensi yang meningkat dari gestur gadis itu.

"Melihat desa kita," jawab Hinata perlahan, ia memindai panorama Konoha secara saksama. "Indah sekali—" Matanya yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari mengerling halus Naruto. "—ini berkatmu."

Memenangkan pertarungan yang menjadi pembalik sirkumstansi dunia ninja, menjadi pahlawan untuk menyelamatkan semuanya. Tak semua orang bisa melakukannya.

Naruto tertawa seraya megibas-ibaskan tangan. "Bukan hanya aku. Tapi semuanya." Ia menggaruk tengkuk yang sebenarnya tak terasa gatal. "Kau juga,tentu."

Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan senyum—yang terlihat ganjil. Biner lavender itu kembali menerawangi langit bersemburat rona-rona merah muda dipulas oranye yang melingkupi desa Konoha—pandangan meredup. Roman wajahnya menyendu. Angin menyibak helai-helai indigo yang berkilau diterpa secercah cahaya dari ufuk barat, menghantar wangi halus lavender yang membuat Naruto menghirup napas gugup—jantungnya seketika seakan tak normal berdegup.

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Naruto memerhatikan seorang gadis dari jarak begitu dekat secara saksama. Menyadari bahwa gadis ini yang terimpresi sephia—entah karena suasana dan nuansa yag melankolia—tampaknya berhasil menuai atensinya. Ada perasaan lain yang meluap-luap—entah apa ini istilahnya Naruto tidak mengerti, terlalu kuat dan menggeliat belingsat di dasar perutnya. Mungkin cahaya malu-malu matahari di penghujung hari juga mengecupi pipinya—menyamarkan dari efek samping memandang Hinata agak terlalu lama.

Jika ada problema apa pun yang membuat ekspresi melesakkan sesak sedalam rongga dada—seperti yang kini terpatri di ekspresi Hinata, Naruto akan berjuang untuk membantu Hinata menyelesaikannya. Karena bukan hanya Hinata yang ingin melihat Naruto tersenyum, namun juga sebaliknya.

Naruto tak tahu apa yang merasukinya untuk meraih bahu gadis itu—memegangnya kedua tangan. Membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menyejajarkan jarak pandang mereka.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Manik lazuardi itu terbeliak perlahan, menemukan Hinata tersenyum pilu—menahan sesuatu yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Bila apapun yang Naruto hendak ungkapkan hanya akan makin membebaninya, Naruto tak mau itu terjadi. Maka ia hanya menyentuhkan dahinya pada kening yang dihamburi helai rapi indigo. Tersenyum hangat.

"Jadi, tunggulah aku."

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Pandangannya melembut pada seorang pemuda yang selalu bertahta di hatinya—dan setahunya tak pernah bicara dengan nada selembut ini pada siapapun. Refleksinya tertera di mata biru yang memijar determinasi—dan Hinata menaruh ekspetasi itu bukan afeksi. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya memetakan siluet Naruto dan Konoha sedalam hati, seluas memori. Bibirnya menyungging senyum—mengingat dirinya yang dulu mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa sedekat ini dengan orang yang paling dicintainya.

Jika ini adalah takdir Hinata, biarkan ia menyongsongnya—meski tanpa kelapangan dan keikhlasan hati. Jika bukan benang merah takdir yang akan menautkan mereka, biar Hinata titipkan perasaan yang mungkin tidak sepatutnya disampaikan pada Naruto melalui serat-serat benang merah yang dirajutnya—esensi murni hatinya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah pewaris klan Hyuuga yang punya tanggung-jawab, dan ia tidak ingin melibatkan Naruto—karena pemuda itu sudah terlalu sering menyelamatkannya.

Hinata menyisipkan helai-helai anak-anakan surai indigonya ke belakang telinga. Berjinjit sedikit, membubuhkan ciuman sayang di pipi bergaris-garis tan itu. Agak lama. Mendapati Naruto mematung, ia melangkah mundur.

Senyum Hinata adalah yang Naruto lihat terakhir hari itu, sebelum beranjak pergi seutuhnya dengan airmuka keruh nan muram. Senja tenggelam dalam malam. Suara lembut itu menyisakan nuansa kelam.

"Akan kutunggu, Naruto-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

"_**Young men's love lies not truly only in their hearts, but in their eyes."**_** –William Shakespeare**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Kali ini saya mau menjerit. Histeris. Sekaliiii aja—toh di fic sendiri ini. Karena di sosmed, saya harus menahan diri. X")**

**HAPPY CANON FOR OUR DEAR OTP, NARUHINA! BANZAAAIIII! *nangis bahagia*serius, saya sampai nangis sesegukan bacain chapter terakhir. Bahagia banget. Serasa perjuangan dan kesabarannya dari jaman rekipli, dan kini reformasi, terbalaskan sempurna! Coba sini MK-Sensei dkk, saya peluk-cium—#dipites *pelukin Boruto dan Himawari***

**Sumpah pas liat trailernya, teaser-nya yang bagian Naruto terpana ngelihatin Hinata yang asdfghjkl cantik banget, saya jejeritan histeris juga—GYAAA ITU PANDANGAN NARUTO JATUH CINTA BANGET SAMA HINATA. YA, 'KAN?! YA, 'KAN?!**

**Sekali lagi, faniksi sebagai sesembahan saya untuk event NARUHINA GOES TO CANON ISLAND. Yosh. Dan mohon maaf atas ketidakbermutuannya, pointless, dan pure fangirling. *sungkem* **

**We are Family! We are NaruHina Lovers! KEEP STAY COOL AND WAIT FOR "THE LAST; the first love"!**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan kehadirannya. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
